comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-09 - The Impish Kitten
Scott is currently in the kitchen section. The normal staff already left for the day and he is currently grabbing a glass of juice and the makings for a sandwich. He wears grungy clothes, but they are clean, his hair wet as if he just got out of the shower. He looks very different from the Cyclops you met previously, wearing red lensed glasses instead, and rather than a well-kept uniform figure, he is beyond casual. And suddenly, a young woman, thankfully dressed, drops through the ceiling, right into the kitchen, to land just behind Scott. "Oh!" She says, "Didn't know anyone was in here." She grins, apologetically. "Sorry, was just dropping in, to grab a snack before I went back to the lab," says Kitty. She pauses, "Oh! You're --," she trails off, "Scott, right?" As the 'regular' name comes to her head. TWITCH! Yes, Scott twitches. But at least he doesn't react violently. He is too used to strange things happening in the mansion, but likely not a wise thing to do in the middle of a mission. But he then nods as he turns to look at you, "Yes, Scott Summers. Do you wish me to make an extra sandwich?" He sounds polite, his tone controlled. His smile is slight. "You have been working in the lab?" A leading question. "The computer lab," explains Kitty, eagerly. "Yeah. Been working on a program to sabotage and hack into Professor McCoy's computer. I hear he's really good." She grins, wide at that. "I wanna see how good he is. But don't tell him." She perks. "A sandwich sounds good. I'm kinda hungry." She looks at the clock, "Whoa. Man, time goes by fast." A soft mmm, "Just don't damage anything, otherwise he will have your hide. He works on some highly sensitive projects," Scott advises. Oddly, he doesn't lecture you for trying. Now if you were attacking an outside source for fun...then yes. Scott gets out more bread to start a second sandwich, "You can have the first one I made," he offers. "There is juice, milk and water in the fridge. Might be some chocolate milk hidden in there, if the others haven't drank it already." "Not damaging anything," she quips. "Just going to put an endlessly looping video of kittens on his computer that he can't get rid of. Unless he's -really- as good as people say he is," she quips. She's quite chipper about the whole thing. She peeks into the fridge, and manages to find the chocolate milk. A pause, and she looks around, "Um. So. How long have you guys done stuff like that? And, huge thank you, by the way? Yeah. That was - probably one of the worst, and best moments of my life." That actually causes Scott to chuckle, "Remind me never to upset you." But then more seriously he nods, "Two years now for me, I was at the founding. It's...frightening when you are held captive, having your choices and free will removed. It isn't something you should have had to experience. I'm sorry you did," his tone serious but gentle. The second sandwich is made and he puts the items away. Only then does he lean against the counter to take a drink of his juice and a bite of his own sandwich. Kitty ponders that, and admits, "I think I was too angry, to really be scared, yet. I was - frustrated, because they were doing something." She taps the side of her head, "Up here. Giving me awful headaches, whenever I tried to phase. But." A frown, "I knew there was a way around it. I just couldn't figure it out." A pause, and she admits, "But, probably a few more days, without finding a solution? And yeah. I would've been pretty afraid." Impulsively, she hugs Scott, sister-like. "Thank you." Scott freezes for a moment, then pats your shoulder with one hand awkwardly. "You are quite welcome. We protect each other here, we are...a form of family. Some of the people here like me doesn't have anywhere else to go, this is our 'home'. You are part of it now." "You should totally meet my parents. They're awesome," she invites. "Just, yeah. Don't say anything about the kidnapping? They'd freak," she tells you as if it were some great big surprise. Then, picking up the sammich she takes a healthy bite. "You can come over for Thanksgiving if you want, even. Nobody should be without family on Thanksgiving." "I wouldn't dare," and Scott smiles a bit awkwardly. Not sure how to respond about meeting your parents. "Ummm...we have a Thanksgiving dinner here, or did previous years. We arranged it so Warren could attend too after his social obligations, though Hank sometimes goes to see his family. Anyway, umm...shouldn't that be a 'family' thing, unless you have a boyfriend? Isn't that what normal families do?" Scott isn't too sure, so he asks. He hides some of his awkwardness by eating his sandwich and drinking his juice. "I don't have a boyfriend," she answers, "And, I'd invite anyone to come." She doesn't seem to think it's a date issue, really. "My mom wouldn't mind, long as she knew ahead of time." She adds, "But! If there's a dinner here, I'll eat some here, then go home too." A slight smile, "Mom would -kill- me if I didn't attend." She pauses, "I might invite Piotr, and maybe some of the other guys and girls, too. Him, I'm taking to the dance." That causes her a bit of a smile. Scott relaxes a bit. Alright, so some of his awkwardness is from Alex telling him he made all the girl's go aflutter or something silly like that. Thinking of high school girls having crushes on him makes him want to...flee? "I see. I heard about the student dance. It is nice to see the school growing to be able to hold something like that." He smiles a bit at that. "Piotr is a good man to have on your side." "And he's cute," remarks Kitty, as if it weren't a secret at all. "Very cute. And he has a really sexy accent, don't you think?" She, at least, seems to think so. Welcome to the Big Brother Adoption Agency, Scott. You've been formerly elected, without even knowing it until it was too late. "But, I just don't want anyone to be alone, really. Ever. It's not cool. Especially mutants, who're -," she frowns, "Well. I've seen the stuff in the papers. And on the news. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. It just makes me mad. And sad. And - I want to help." "Umm...not really, I sorta go for girls." Yes, Scott made a sorta funny? A nod, "Of course. Want to go in the danger room for some training this weekend?" Scott's offer is sincere, in response for your desire to help out. "We can test some things out, and try some team work mini-projects." Kitty isn't even phased by it, "Oh? Any specific girl?" She grins, "And only sorta? I know this gorgeous guy that was senior quarterback on the team, last year. I think he just broke up with his boyfriend." Kitty is clearly one of those very open minded individuals, who doesn't judge anyone, and holds everyone to the same standards. "I've -heard- about the Danger Room. Would love to try it. Anytime, Scott. Really. I look forward to - y'know. Kicking some butt? Or, whatever it is we do. So people don't have to go through what I did." A cough in his juice and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "No thank you," he says dryly. "I was making a jest. I have a girlfriend." he doesn't say who. Then regrets opening his mouth. "Don't spread it around. I like to keep that part of my life private." But Scott then nods, "Then meet me Friday, three o'clock. If you can't make it then, let me know when you can." He grabs the rest of his sandwich, "I have some homework to do from my classes. I'll see you then." Tactical retreat time! "You got it," agrees Kitty, eagerly. She grins, "Your secret is safe with me," she promises, earnestly. "Promise." She criss-crosses her heart.